Legend Of Korra: Lets Try Again
by LegendOFKorraAlternateStory
Summary: At the end of season two Korra tells Mako its over... and its for real this time, maybe they are wrong, how will their attempt at love again work out, and they will have to figure this out while trying to save the world from an unknown dark enemy, find out what happens. (Makorra) (UPDATE:11/8/2014: ANYONE THERE? Its been a long time i might start writing again sorry for wait)
1. Chapter 1: A Rough Beginning

Legend Of Korra: Lets Try again… Part 1

POV of Mako and Korra, and occasionally a few others, #Makorra

Korra: I know I've said this before Mako….but this us, isn't working, its over… for real this time

(Korra starts to walk away)

Mako: Korra… wait… I love you

Korra: I love you too Mako

(They kiss one last time and Korra leaves)

Bolin: You ok bro?

Mako: Just leave me alone…

Bolin: Aww does someone need a hug ( Goes to hug Mako)

Mako: Bolin just leave!

Bolin: Ok…

(Bolin is leaving the room)

Mako: Bolin wait… im sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that, she meant everything to me bro

Bolin: Ive never seen you like this, you need some cheering up, lets go to town and find you a new girl

Mako: Im not in the mood Bolin

Bolin: Ok… just say something if you need some ol' cheering up Bolin style

Mako: I got it the first time…

(Mako lays in bed looking at the celling wondering how things went wrong, he loves her so much but she said its over, those words ring in his head, just the thought of those words in order coming from her, leaves him bitter and lonely)

(The next day)

(Mako is at the market buying food, and sees Korra)

(He tries to walk away and then she calls his name)

Korra: Mako…(She runs to catch up to him) Hey… you ok

Mako: No Korra im not… I miss you… and (Korra interrupts)

Korra: You know we will never work out

Mako: Not with that attitude… I know things we're rough between us… but do you think we could try again

Korra:( She pauses and looks down with a disappointed look) I… don't think thats a good idea… look maybe we just need some time apart… I have to go, Ill catch you later. (Korra runs away)

Mako: WAIT KORRA! (He sighs) Why can't I ever get through to her…


	2. Chapter 2: A Dark Presence

Legend Of Korra: Lets Try Again: Chapter 2: A Dark presence

(Seeing Korra again after their break up has left Mako broken and bitter, he tries to forget about it, but he simply can't)

(There is a knock at the door, Mako goes to answer it)

Mako: Who is it

Shady Shin: Its me... Shady Shin

(Mako opens the door to see multiple Triple Threat Triad thus accompanying Shady Shin)

Shady Shin: You know how this works Mako... we can do this the easy way, or the hard way

Mako: Whats this about

Shady: Oh i don't know, did you forget how they nicknamed you the triad buster, you know, how you threw some of our "Members" in prison

Mako: Look, I was (Shady Shin cuts him off)

Shady Shin: Enough talking now, your coming with us

(Mako tries to blast them with fire and immediately gets taken down by the thugs)

Mako: (As they put a bag over his head) YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!

Shady Shin: Oh... I assure you "Mako" no one will ever find you again, say bye bye to republic city

(Korra is sitting in her room looking out the window at the bending arena thinking about all the great adventures that she had with Mako, and how much she really loved him)

(She sees a strange spirit flying toward the window)

(It bends what looks like dark matter or something right at her)

(Korra doges the attack and returns the favor by vaporizing the spirit with a violent blast of fire)

(Tenzin rushes over)

Tenzin: Ar..are you ok, what was that thing?

Korra: It looked like those dark spirits we say in the south pole, but it looked... different... and the ones at the south pole couldn't bend whatever that thing was bending

Tenzin: Im afraid that a new darkness is forming... one that will spread fast and out of control, we need to figure out what is causing this and put a stop to it

Korra: Ok, Ill round up the gang and we'll go to the south pole to check on the portals

Tenzin: Korra... I was actually coming to tell you that... your friend Mako... was kidnapped by The Tripple Threat Triads

(Korra is devastated, she is so scared that she will never see Mako again)

Korra: I can't leave Mako behind, we have to find him Tenzin

Tenzin: Korra we have to go back into the spirit world and find out whats going on with this new form of dark energy

(Korra starts running toward her glider)

Korra: Im sorry Tenzin I cant

Tenzin: Korra wait! (He stops and watches helplessly as she flies away to save Mako)

Korra: I have to get to the Triads headquarters and get this straightened out!


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

Legend Of Korra: Lets Try Again: Chapter 3: The Search

(Korra shows up at the Triad Head Quarters that they went to in season one, she suddenly has a flash back to when she woke up next to Mako in the park while searching for Bolin, she realized how much she misses Mako)

Triad Thug 1: This is a restricted area sweetie, you better leave if you know whats best for you

(The two thugs start chuckling)

Korra: Apparently you two didn't get the memo, come here for a second

(She takes advantage of the fact that they don't know she's the avatar)

Korra: Lean in I have to tell you a secret (She goes to whisper in his ear and then upper cuts him with a blast of air knocking him out)

Triad Thug 2: Hey! (He wastes no time trying to blast her with his fire bending)

(Korra simply redirects the fire straight back at the thug knocking him out as well)

(Korra kicks in the door to see Mako tied up in a chair, lifeless, no Triads, no one but Mako, cold and dead)

Korra: NO! (She starts to cry) NO! (Korra's eyes start glowing as she enters the avatar state she puts one hand on Makos fore head and one on his shoulder as Aang once did to her, and she tried a healing technique using fire bending)

Mako: (He suddenly jolts back to life gasping for air) Wh-wha-what...happened (Mako falls un conscious)

Korra: You're going to be ok

(Suddenly a bunch of Triple Threat Triads bust through the door behind them)

Shady Shin: Not so fast, "Avatar" your little boyfriend (Korra interrupts)

Korra: HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Shady Shin: Well thats besides the point, there is a bounty on his head for one hundred thousand yauns, now you can either let us claim that bounty, or we'll mop up both of you up

Korra: Thats, it! ( She enters the avatar state and blasts Shay Shin with a giant blast of fire )

(The rest of the triads try to return the favor she bends a wall of earth between them and unties Mako)

(Mako still half conscious is very confused)

Mako: K-K-Korra... is that you

Korra: Hold on we're getting out of here ( She grabs her glider with one hand grabbing Mako with the other and flies away )

(They return to Air Temple Island)

(Mako wakes up next to korra in the infirmary)

Mako: Korra

(Korra wakes up to see that Mako is ok)

Korra: M-M-Mako (She immediately latches on to him and starts crying) I-I thought they killed you when I walked in, I was so scared that I would never see you again

Mako: Its ok now, everything is going to be ok now, im alright Korra (He looks down at Korra, their eyes meet he doesn't want to admit it, he still loves her, and they passionately kiss) when they kidnapped me... the first thing I was worried about was never seeing you again

Korra: I also realized something, I love you, Im so sorry i ran off at the market the other day (She pauses) Mako... can we try again

Mako: Of course

Korra: Also I forgot to mention something, we have to go back to the southern water tribe

Mako: Why whats going on?

Korra: Dark spirits are starting to show up all over the place, and they're able to bend this type of dark matter, and we need to get to the bottom of it

Mako: Ok I need to go tell BeiFong that im leaving again... she's not going to be happy about that


	4. Chapter 4: Fragments

Legend Of Korra: Lets Try Again: Chapter 4: Fragments

(Korra and Mako are flying to the south pole on Asami's air ship)

Mako: So why didn't Tenzin go

Korra: He...umm had a meeting with the council

Mako: I thought the council was disbanded

(She looks at him with a fake smile that has liar written all over it)

Mako: Is there something that your not telling me

Korra: (She sighs and looks at him) Well I told Tenzin that we were going to leave tomorrow so that you and me could leave today to have some alone time...I just feel like we never get to do stuff together anymore

Mako: Yeah... tell me about it (They look at each other and share a laugh)

Korra: Im really glad that you're here... Im sorry I can be really stubborn sometimes, but Mako I love you, I hope you know that

Mako: I know Korra, I love you too

(Mako and Korra kiss)

Korra: Lets get back to business, so we're just going on a trip to check on the southern portal and then once we're in the spirit world we'll just check on the northern portal too

Mako: Ok sounds good

Korra: I was thinking about closing the portals...(She waits) well

Mako: Oh um um (He stumbles over his words knowing that Korra is asking for advice which he isn't good at giving to Korra for some reason)

Korra: Relax (While chuckling) I was just joking, and by the way, even if you don't give me advice, like I thought I wanted when we together last time, its ok, I understand that everyone can't be my mentor, and you're one of those people, so im just saying, in the future if I ask for advice just say you don't have any, either way Its fine... I won't get mad

Mako: (With out hesitation) Uhhh ok sounds pretty good to me

(They kind of laugh, unlike in the past this isn't forced conversation, they aren't struggling to get through a conversation with one another, they are bonding like never before)

(They arrive at Korra's parents house to say hi while they're in the area)

Tonraq: Its so good to see you Korra

Senna: How are you sweetie come on in

Korra: Umm we can't stay for long, we just wanted to say hi

Senna: Why not

Korra: Well we have to go to the southern portal, theres been a lot of dark spirits

Senna: Oh... I understand... good luck you too

(The go back onto the airship and head for the portal)

(Once they arrive they notice that the portal is closed)

Korra: How are spirits still coming from the spirit world if the portal is closed

Mako: I don't know, something doesn't feel right, keep your guard up

Korra: Ok thanks Mr Team captain I know

(They are now next to the southern portal and Korra opens it again, but as she does, another dark spirit flies out at her bending this dark matter like when she was at the air temple)

(She wastes no time dodging the attack and erasing the spirit from the world with a swift blast of fire)

Mako: What was that thing?

Korra: I know just as much as you do

Mako: What was it bending

Korra: Tenzin calls it dark matter... but I really have no clue what it is

Mako: Whatever it is... it doesn't look good

Korra: Lets go in and see whats going on

Mako: Just be careful, I got your back

(Korra nods and the two go into the spirit world)

(Then they enter they see a floating mass of dark energy right above the Tree Of Time, it looks just like the stuff that the dark spirits could bend)

(And suddenly a dark spirit comes out of it)

Mako: What is that

Korra: It looks like a third portal, Tenzin said that the shift in energy from Harmonic Convergence wouldn't destroy all of the dark energy, because it slowly grows back for ten thousand years until the next Harmonic Convergence

Mako: So how do we close this... new portal

Korra: Hmmm I have an idea

(They are now next to this third dark portal and they assume a fire bending stance and start hosing it with fire)

(The portal evaporates from the fire and doesn't reappear or anything)

(The dark spirit they saw turns back to normal)

Korra: Hmm I think we fixed it... for now, but that was a little to easy if any more dark spirits come back we'll bring Tenzin, lets get out of here I still don't like this place

Mako: Alright

(Once they arrive back at republic city no one realized that they were gone, as the trip only took one day)

Korra: Hey Tenzin

Tenzin: Yes what is it

Korra: We went to the south pole and found out what was wrong with the spirits, it was some sort of third portal that dark spirits were coming from

Tenzin: Hmmm Ive never heard of anything remotely like that

Korra: Yea me neither, but if you see anymore dark spirits let me (Mako violently tackles her out of the way to save her from a blast of dark energy)

Mako: Are you ok

Korra: Yea thanks I owe you one

Tenzin: The spirits are back (He blast the spirit with air)

Korra: Wait Tenzin stop (Tenzin stops bending for a second and Korra tries the water bending technique that can tame dark spirits, the spirit starts to turn light as she surrounds it with a glowing ring of water) (as she finishes) Go in peace...

Mako: You never seize to amaze me

Korra: (She blushes) Thanks...

Tenzin: Prepare for another trip to the portal... we need to get to the bottom of this before it gets out of hand

Korra: Ok... Mako can you go

Mako: Yea sure Korra, Ill just tell BeiFong that im leaving again (He sighs) It better be worth it

(They kind of laugh)

Korra: (As Mako is walking away) Wait Mako

Mako: Yea what is it

Korra: I love you (She kisses him)

Mako: I love you too Korra


End file.
